


Getting into the Christmas spirit.

by Foreverbroken



Series: Daddy!John, Little!Sherlock. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Christmas shopping/decorating, Daddy!John, Dummies, Johnlock relationship but it’s not really mentioned in this fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!sherlock, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverbroken/pseuds/Foreverbroken
Summary: As the Christmas season approaches, Daddy John takes Little Sherlock Christmas decor shopping, afterwards putting the decorations up together!Nothing but good cheer and heart-numbing fluff.





	Getting into the Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I do have another post that will have pictures that show: John/Sherlock’s shirts, stockings, ornaments, and lights. For some reason it’s not linking correctly, so if you’d like to see that feel free to look on my profile and you’ll find it easily under a series called “images to go with my Ageplay fics”  
> If you’d rather leave it up to your imagination, then feel free to not search.
> 
> Special thanks to the two lovely people on the Sherlock amino who beta and proof read this.

John and Sherlock were both looking forward to the beginning of the week, as John had Monday through Thursday off and it would be the perfect opportunity for them to do a bit of ageplaying.

So when Monday morning rolled around, Sherlock promptly woke John up at a bright and sunny 7am by straddling his stomach and bouncing on a padded bum, while holding the tail of his dragon soft toy.

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!” Squeeled Little Sherlock in an excited voice.

John groaned awake, placing his hands on Sherlock’s hips. 

“What is it, little man?” He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes before replacing his hand and giving the junior detective on his hips a smile. “You all awake, hm? Ready for brekkie?”

“Yeah!” He answered excitedly, leaning down to give his daddy a sloppy kiss on the mouth. 

John gave an innocent peck back, before patting Sherlock on the hip. “You have to get off me then, clever boy” 

Sherlock rolled off John, onto his own pillow, hugging his dragon to his chest.

“Do you need a change before we head down?” John asked.

Instead of a verbal reply, Sherlock pulled his dragon up until it was successfully hiding all it could of his face. 

He just gave a patient smile, before walking over to the closet and getting nappy supplies from the tub they keep there. 

He unsnapped the onesie from between Sherlock’s legs, before undoing the tapes on his nappy.

although he was sometimes a bit older then his current age; he almost always wore nappies for the comfort.

“Hips up” John said, tapping him on the hip as he then proceeded with the nappy change.

Once that was all done, the offending nappy tossed and Johns hands cleaned, he came back to help Sherlock off the bed and through to the kitchen. 

“What would you like to do today?” He asked Sherlock while he was making breakfast and his boy was contently sucking apple juice from his sippy cup.

“Tree!” Sherlock said excitedly, eyes twinkling.

“Would you like to go to the shop today and pick up some Christmas decorations?”

“Yeah!” Squeeled the little.

At that moment the cheese toasties Were done, so John plated them, his on a regular plate while Sherlock’s was put on a plastic puppy one, and brought them to the table, placing one in front of Sherlock and the other in front of his own chair. 

After all that was finished, they went into the bedroom to get dressed to go, John dressing in a soft, grey jumper and a pair of jeans. 

Sherlock had a bit of a fuss upon hearing he could not go out in his “little” clothes, but was easily consoled when he remembered what they were going for and with the compromise of him wearing his “genius” periodic t-shirt, with a pair of dark grey sweatpants and trainers. 

With both them ready, they started on their walk to the nearest supermarket, hand in hand, Sherlock just barely not skipping along beside him. 

“Remember, Sherlock, you have to hold my hand at all times and not run away!” John reminded, as they were nearing the store. 

“I know, daddy!” He replied, turning and giving John the most exasperated look a now four year old could. “I’m a big boy” he said proudly, standing up straight as he adjusted his coat collar with his one free hand. 

“Oh, why of course you are, sweetheart!” John said with a big smile, trying not to laugh. 

Sherlock didn’t notice the reaction, as they had already walked into the store, his eyes traveling all over at all the sparkly, lit up decorations. He began to hop up and down on his tippy-toes before catching himself and stopping. He just couldn’t wait to see everything! 

Upon seeing his little boys reaction, John tightened the hold on his hand, gently tugging to get his attention. 

“What would you like to look at first, hm? How about the ornaments?” At Sherlock’s nod, he started guiding him in the right direction. “This way, then.” 

They started looking through the magnitude of ornaments, before Sherlock gave out a squeal and a call of “this one, daddy! This one!” That had John hurrying and looking around them to make sure no one had heard. 

What he saw when he looked over where Sherlock was pointing, was a star shaped ornament that had a smiling, chubby little bee on the front. 

John smiled at Sherlocks excited little face, before picking up a boxed version of the ornament. “This ornament it is, then.” 

And so it went, them picking out a few ornaments to add to their small collection they had at home. 

They didn’t pick up too many things, as it wasn’t their first Christmas together. They already have stockings, a fake tree, lights, garland, and a handful of ornaments. 

Sherlock was so awed by it all, that he didn’t notice John sneaking another ornament into the basket. 

They were just about to go to the front to pay, when Sherlock happened to see a set of rainbow Skelton Christmas lights that were meant as a gag gift, but he just couldn’t live without. 

So with an exasperated sigh, even though he found it quite funny and adorable, John allowed him to get them. 

On their way home they stopped for an ice cream, a wonderful way to end an adventure, if you asked Sherlock. 

When they got home they put up what they already had, including Sherlock’s Skelton stocking and the knitted stocking Sherlock got for John that reminded him of one of his jumpers, and put up what they had gotten, adding the few decorations to the tree, with Sherlock proudly hanging his new bee ornament front and center, which he would not stop excitedly pointing at till John gave a nod, and a “very good job, baby”. 

“Daddy” Sherlock called after they were done. “Will you help me hang my skulls above my bed?” He asked, holding one end in each hand, making them hang in an arch. 

“Of course” John replied with a smile, following him into the room.

After hanging them, with help from little ‘lock, of course! (And several “be careful’s!” From his daddy) Sherlock stood back, looking up above his headboard with as close to moon eyes as he could get. 

“I love them” he said dreamily. 

John chuckled, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist, his head on his shoulder. “I’m glad”

Sherlock leaned back on him, easily swaying back and forth with John where they stood.  
“Thank you.”

if John noticed a little bit of big Sherlock in the voice of the man he held, then who was he to point it out? “Anything for you.” 

And so they finished the night with “how the grinch stole Christmas”, lots of snuggles, and finally, a made up story about a pingwing and a lion. 

And if big Sherlock happened to wake up before John the next morning to find an ornament hanging on the tree that he hadn’t noticed before, there was no one to hear his laugh as he saw the chemistry joke that was printed on the front of it.

And if when John woke up a few hours later he noticed two new ornaments on the tree, a jumper one, meant to clearly get back at him for the chemistry one he had put up (although he had to admit, both were fitting for them!), and a blue circular ornament with the printed words “worlds best daddy”, then at least no one was there to see him clutch it to his chest with a watery chuckle, as tears came to his eyes.

And so there began, another wonderful Christmas season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos/comments are lovely, so feel free.


End file.
